


Finding Home

by darkangel86



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Crossover, Declarations Of Love, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking Friends, Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman), Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “You looking to get to the island then?” The stranger asked, Eggsy watching as he cleaned his hands on an already dirty rag before tossing it to the side. “Last ferry left half an hour ago. Won't be another one til Monday.”“Shit.” Eggsy groaned. “Any chance you know a place someone that missed their boat could crash for a weekend?”“I can do you one better, kid,” Bill said as he stepped forward and held his hand out to Eggsy. “I can get you to the island myself, seeing as I'm headed that way just about now.”





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> There's no reason behind me writing this beyond the fact that I wanted to cross these two characters over so flipping bad I couldn't stand it. Makes total sense that Harry Bright is an alias of Harry Hart, in my opinion.
> 
> Spoilers for Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again just in case its needed.

“I still don't bloody understand why I'm being sent to some off the map island in the middle of nowhere, Merlin,” Eggsy whined, again, and Merlin could only pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Because, lad, you need a holiday. Too many missions back to back tends to make an agent a wee bit unstable,” He explained again, hoping against all odds that Eggsy shut up and just appreciate what he was doing for him.

“I'm perfectly stable, you bloody ponce,” Eggsy mumbled as he slouched further down into his seat in the back of the cab in the middle of nowhere.

“You'll thank me later, Eggsy, I promise.” The older man said with a sigh. Harry, on the other hand. Eh. He'd had a good run. If this was to be the last thing the Scotsman did, he could at least go out knowing he'd helped these two dumb fucks open their eyes and see the obvious.

“Whatever, bruv,” Came a few seconds later and with a sigh, Merlin disconnected their connection and prayed this didn't all blow up in his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Kala- what is this place called?” Eggsy asked himself again, squinting at the hastily written note Merlin had shoved in his hand as he'd dragged him on the plane.

“Kalokairi.” A voice from behind him said, causing him to jump. Some spy he was. “Sorry there, friend, didn't mean to scare you.” The voice laughed as Eggsy turned to face him.

“Na, 'm good, bruv.” Eggsy shrugged as he squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at who he was talking to. Of all times to forget his sunglasses, it was when he was on a fucking island.

“You looking to get to the island then?” The stranger asked, Eggsy watching as he cleaned his hands on an already dirty rag before tossing it to the side. “Last ferry left half an hour ago. Won't be another one til Monday.”

“Shit.” Eggsy groaned. “Any chance you know a place someone that missed their boat could crash for a weekend?”

“I can do you one better, kid,” Bill said as he stepped forward and held his hand out to Eggsy. “I can get you to the island myself, seeing as I'm headed that way just about now.”

“No shit?” Eggsy asked, his eyes widening in surprise. “Names Eggsy and I'd be much obliged for the ride.” Harry and his fucking manners, they came almost as second nature to Eggsy anymore.

“Bill Anderson.” Bill said with a smile. “Now, I'm assuming like the rest of you stiff Englishmen you know jack shit about being on a boat? Had a friend that nearly went overboard first time he set foot on here.” He chuckled.

“Can't say as I do, bruv,” Eggsy replied as he tossed his bags onto the boat. “You get many Englishmen around here?” He asked, somewhat absentmindedly.

“You'd be surprised.” Bill said cryptically with a smirk. “Now, settle in. We'll be at Kalokairi before you know it!”

Eggsy silently cursed Merlin. Stuck on a boat, in the middle of God knows where, with a man that seemed far too happy to have Eggsy on his boat, he sighed. He really missed Harry. Damn his stupid undercover, top secret missions.

Bill watched as the pout on Eggsy's face deepened. He grinned. Merlin was right. These two were made for each other. The only time Harry wasn't frowning or pouting was when he was holding Donny and with as many grandfathers, godmothers and adoring fans as the kid had, Harry wasn't holding him near enough for his liking.

“Chin up, kid. Things will start looking up sooner than you think.” Bill said, laughing outright at the confused look on Eggsy's face. Oh yes. This was going to be fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You know you can always invite him round next time you come, right Harry?” Harry jumped, jostling little Donny who was sleeping in his arms. He turned to face Sam with a scowl.

“I forgot just how bloody nosy you lot are on this island.” Harry grumbled as he soothed Donny back to sleep against his chest.

“Its only because we care, dad,” Sophie said as she joined them and Harry felt his chest tighten a fraction at Sophie's choice of word. It was a new thing she'd started while she'd been pregnant with Donny. As far as she was concerned they were all her fathers. No proof of actual parentage needed, even after they'd all volunteered numerous times over the years to take the test so she could know.

“Yes, darling, that I know.” Harry replied with a smile. “But I'm afraid I don't have the slightest clue what your father is talking about.” Even as he said the words, Harry felt sick to his stomach. He would never outright deny Eggsy. To anyone, least of all his family. But. There was nothing between the two that needed denying, therefore Harry had no reason to feel as though he'd just betrayed the young man. And yet, he did.

“So that cute boy on your phone, the one with the horrid jacket, he's what, a long lost son that I'll have to start competing with for your attention?” Sophie asked and Harry sputtered out a most ungentlemanly reply.

“How the bloody hell do you know about Eggsy?” He asked, his voice a bit higher than normal.

“Eggsy?” Sam laughed, eyes wide as he looked from the other man to his daughter.

“For a top notch super spy, you're rather crap at keeping secrets.” Sophie said with a smirk and for a split second, Harry lost his ability to breathe.

“Spy?!” Sam squawked.

“I sort of figured that one out a few years ago. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. But Eggsy? I found out about him a few months ago. You fell asleep with your phone in your hand and as much as I knew it was an invasion of your privacy, I really wanted to know who'd been making you smile like you'd been smiling that night. It'd been so long since I'd seen you that happy. So, I snooped. I'm sorry. He's not actually my brother, is he?” She had to ask in an attempt to lighten the mood. Harry looked a little too green for her liking.

“Absolutely not.” Harry said harshly. “Sorry, sorry. Forgive me, darling, but I wasn't expecting this.” 

“I figured now was as good a time as any to finally mention it.” Sophie informed him, a smirk that reminded him of Donna a little too much.

“But... how did you figure out-” Harry started, carefully shifting Donny from one arm to the other when he stirred again.

“I tried your glasses on one night.” Sophie admitted, sheepishly.

“Oh bugger.” Harry groaned.

“Imagine my surprise when a voice came through almost immediately asking me what I was doing with Galahad's glasses on.” She snickered. “Merlin is a delight.” She grinned.

“Merlin? Glasses? Why do I feel like I've missed something huge?” Sam asked.

“Yes, fine. I work for Kingsman, a top secret,” And here Harry turned a glare on his daughter. “spy agency.”

“Our Harry is a spy?!” Sam exclaimed and Harry groaned. So much for his secret.

“And a bloody well good one, at that.” Harry mumbled as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Donny's head.

“And you have a son too?” Sam asked, flinching slightly at the scowl Harry sent his way.

“I bloody well do not. Eggsy is, well, he's, you see, he and I, we. Shit.” Harry stammered. “We work together.” He finally said.

“Do you have a picture of Merlin on your phone?” Sophie asked, too innocently for Harry's liking.

“I do not.” Harry carefully replied, not at all liking how his daughter was smiling up at him.

“He's your best friend of 30 years and you don't have his picture on your phone, but a work colleague, someone you've known for only two years, _he's_ on your phone?” She asked, smirking devilishly.

“How do you-” Harry tried to ask, but was cut off when Donny once again stirred against his chest. Looking down, a smile broke out across Harry's face. Those beautiful wide awake blue eyes were looking up at him and for that second, nothing else mattered. “Hello, my darling.”

“Are you in love with him?” Sophie asked and Harry froze. “Because Merlin says you are.”

“Does he now?” Harry asked, dangerously low. “I can promise you, darling, that Merlin is officially a dead man. I know 372 ways to kill a man and dispose of the body. No one will ever find him.”

“That's not an answer to my question. Because, if the reason you're keeping him hid from us is because he's so young, I mean, that's just silly.” She informed her father, matter of factly.

“Darling. Eggsy is. He doesn't see me that way.” Harry admitted, all the fight suddenly drained from him.

“Dad.” Harry had no choice but to look up. “I don't believe that.”

“He and I, we experienced something traumatic. We have a bond because of it. But its nothing more than that. Just a shared moment in time that will forever keep us connected to one another.” Harry explained, his eye suddenly downcast. He refused to cry in front of his daughter. “Here, darling, please take Donny.” He said as he moved to hand over the little boy.

“Okay, no. You stop it.” Sam said. “You never willingly give up Donny. What's it about this Eggsy person that has you all messed up?” He asked his friend.

“I-”

“He's in love with Eggsy, dad, and he doesn't think his feelings are returned.” Sophie explained.

“Sweetheart, I'm-”

“Don't you dare say you're not. I've seen the video feeds. I know you are.” His daughter explained and if he hadn't already been planning Merlin's murder, he damned well was now.

“I don't know what you think you saw but, I can assure you, its not what you thought it was.” Harry tried to persuade her to believe.

“Of course it was. I saw the way he looks at you.” Sophie said, her tone of voice daring him to disagree with her again. “But you still haven't answered my question. Do you love him? Are you in love with Eggsy?” She asked again. Behind her, Sam's face did nothing to hide his curiosity.

“With all my heart.” Harry finally said, his good eye closing as something seemed to loosen in his chest.

“Thank God!” Sophie exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. “Things would have been incredibly awkward if you had of answered that any other way.”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, confused, before he caught sight of Bill, over Sophie's shoulder, a grin to match the one on their daughters face. It took a second more before a voice caught up to him. “That's not possible.” He whispered, eye widening behind his glasses.

“- _the fuck you walk those bleeding steps every day, holy shit_!” Eggsy moaned, out of breath. Harry gasped, his eye landing on the boy as he crested the top of the stairs.

“Language!” Four voices rang out simultaneously, and Eggsy jumped.

“Bleeding hell.” Eggsy cursed, this time more quietly than before. “Sorry, sorry.” 

Harry waited, barely breathing, watching as Eggsy looked around his new surroundings. He tracked the boys every move. Any second now and his eyes would land on Harry and, yes, there. Harry swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Harry.” Eggsy whispered, confused and not at all sure about what he was actually seeing.

“Harry?” Bill called out, smiling one of those stupidly bright smiles at him. “I seem to have picked up another Englishman!”

“Yes. I. Ahem. I can see that Bill.” Harry stuttered, wincing slightly at himself. For Christ's sake, he'd just spoken to Eggsy less than 24 hours ago, seen him a little more than a week ago. There was absolutely no reason to act as though he was being reunited with a long lost love he'd not seen in ages.

“Harry?” Eggsy questioned, his eyes finally landing on the small bundle cradled in Harry's arms. “Oh gods, Harry, did you steal a baby? Is that why Merlin sent me? Did you crack? Are you seeing butterflies?” He asked as he dropped his bags and rushed forward.

“Butterflies?” Sam questioned at the same time Sophie snorted at the insinuation. 

“I bloody well did not steal a baby!” Harry snapped, his eye narrowing before he quickly looked down to see Donny smiling up at him.

“Well what the hell else am I supposed to think?” Eggsy demanded.

“Literally anything else would be plausible.” Sophie interjected and Eggsy turned to glare at her. “Also, yes, baby's mother, standing right here.”

“Oh. Uh, sorry? But, I mean, given the circumstances, I had to ask.” Eggsy explained.

“Circumstances? Bloody hell, Eggsy, I've not cracked and stolen a baby. Why would you even assume if I had cracked that the first thing I'd do is steal a baby?” Harry asked, irritably. 

“Blokes do messed up shit when they ain't in their right mind, yeah?” Eggsy said, like that explained everything perfectly. “If you ain't stole the baby then, how come yous holding it?” He questioned.

“Hi, yeah, before he can explain the baby, you should probably meet me. Hi! I'm Sophie.” She introduced herself to Eggsy excitedly.

“You're the little tots mum?” Eggsy asked.

“I am. Its so good to finally meet you, Eggsy!” Bouncing on her toes, she threw her arms around Eggsy's neck and hugged him tight. Unsure of why he was being hugged, Eggsy could only stare half scared and completely lost, up into Harry's eyes. Behind him, he heard Bill and the other man attempt to stifle their laughter.

“Eggsy, this is Sophie.” Harry said with a deep sigh. It was now or never. “My daughter.”

Who knew two little words could completely tilt ones world completely.

“You mean he didn't know?!” Sophie exclaimed, hitting Harry in the chest once Sam had Donny securely in his arms.

“Of course he didn't know!” Harry exploded. “These are two worlds that were never supposed to cross! How in the bloody hell was I supposed to explain that not only do I have a daughter but that I share her with two other men because all three of us slept with the same woman within days of each other and we're not sure who the real father is!”

“Uh, I'd say just like that, Harry.” Eggsy said, plainly.

“Shit.” Harry cursed.

“Language.” Sophie snapped. “There's no reason you couldn't have told him about us. Or us about him. I shouldn't have had to go digging just to find out something about my dad.”

“I'm an open book.” Harry snapped and a chorus of laughs startled him out of his thoughts.

“Harry, we've known you for years and we hardly know a thing about you!” Sam said with a laugh, Donny smiling happily at the group of people surrounding him.

“Is Harry even your real name?” Bill asked, teasing.

“Yes. You bloody bunch of-” He stopped to take a deep breath. “My name is Harry. Harry Hart. Not Bright. I'm sorry for lying.”

“Shit.” Sophie cursed and Harry startled this time. “Sky and I have been discussing things and we want to, as absurdly ridiculous as it sounds, give Donny his granddads last names. So now we've got to rearrange the names with Hart instead of Bright.”

“You're giving him our names?” Sam asked, his eyes already bright with tears.

“Its only fair. I mean, he's got the most amazing set of grandfather's a kid could ever hope for. I hoped for one dad to love me and I ended up with three. We're blessed and I know it so we wanted to do something for you all and we decided on his middle names being your last names.” Sophie explained, her own eyes wet with tears.

“Oh, Soph.” Bill said, his voice tight as he spoke.

Eggsy watched as all three men hugged their apparent daughter. He had to admit, that was fucking nice of her. He sniffed, refusing to cry over a bunch of people he'd literally just met. As quietly as he could, Eggsy turned to give the family their privacy.

“No no no no.” Sophie said in a hurry as she reached out to grasp Eggsy's arm. “Please don't leave.”

“I didn't want to intrude.”

“Never! You could never intrude!” Sophie insisted, even as she held tighter to his arm.

“But I'm not, I mean, this is a family thing, innit?” He asked, refusing to cry, damn it. He would not cry. At least not now.

“You'd already be a part of this family if Harry would have gotten his act together sooner.” Sophie whispered, smiling at him. “You have to tell him, dad,” She said, as she came to stand in front of Harry again. “He thinks he's intruding on a family moment.”

“Eggsy, you could never-” Harry started.

“But I am, ain't I? Intruding? This was obviously a set up and I'll be sure to break every last one of Merlin's mugs when I get back to HQ but Harry, I'm not meant to be here. If I was, I'd have known you had a daughter and a, a grand kid. Fuck, Harry, why didn't you tell me?” Eggsy asked, knowing exactly how broken he sounded.

“Oh. My darling boy. I never meant to keep them from you, at least not for the reasons you're thinking. I have two lives now and I just didn't see how they could merge. I never thought, of course I did imagine but I never thought it would be possible. I have to keep my family safe and in our line of work, that is the absolute last thing we are.” Harry explained, hoping they all understood.

“But. I coulda helped you, keep 'em safe. You helped me with mum and Daisy. Why wouldn't I help you with your family?” Eggsy asked.

“Of course you would help, Eggsy. I know that. But I. I knew that once they met you, and you them, that there would be no going back. I wouldn't be able to keep you separate or let you go. Not for anything in this world. Not that I didn't already know that but having you here, with them, it just cements what I already knew, what I've known almost since I first laid eyes on you.” Taking a deep breath, Harry let it out slowly, knowing this was it.

“What? What did you know, Harry?” Eggsy asked, taking an involuntary step forward, sounding breathless as if he'd just run up all those stairs again.

“You marvelous boy. That I loved you, most ardently.” 

“ _Yes, Harry_.” Eggsy sighed, the tension in him bleeding out as he threw himself into Harry's arms. Around them he could hear Harry's family cheering and clapping even as he pressed his lips firmly against Harry's but he let it all fade into the background as the older mans arms came up to wrap securely around his waist.

“Eggsy, I-”

“Don't you know? Fuck. I love you too, Harry. So bleeding much it hurt sometimes thinking I could never have you.” Eggsy admitted which only made Harry hold him tighter.

“How stupid we've both been.” Harry whispered against Eggsy's lips.

“And now that that's finally settled,” Sophie interrupted them, pulling Eggsy slightly out of Harry's arms, only to wrap her own around him in a fierce hug. “Welcome to the family, Eggsy.” 

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked, grinning when Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Wild horses couldn't drag you away now, could they?” Harry asked, smiling when Eggsy laughed.

“Not a chance, Harry. Not a chance.” He said, leaning back in to place a chaste kiss against the older man's lips. “But, there is one thing I want, Harry and it can not wait.”

“And what might that be, darling?” Harry asked, suddenly finding himself short of breath.

“Can I hold the baby? Please?” The younger man asked, eyes wide as he begged. With a smile brighter than any of them could remember seeing on Harry in far too long, he happily moved to take Donny from Sam's arms, only to place him lovingly in Eggsy's.

“He's gorgeous,” Eggsy said in awe of the small bundle he now held. 

“Thank you.” Sophie laughed as she seemed to startle Eggsy out of whatever it was he was thinking about but if she had to guess, she knew exactly what it was. “I know, right?” She whispered. “Harry's ears, Sam's nose and Bill's lips. Its fucking insane is what it is.” She finished with a wink to Eggsy.

“Christ.” Eggsy mumbled, smiling as he laughed. “He's gonna be a heart breaker when he grows up, that's for damn sure.”

“Already is, my dear,” Harry said with a sigh. “I didn't know it was possible to love this much. Of course between Sophie, Donny and you, my heart feels as if it could burst at any moment now.”

“Whoever would have guessed that our Harry was such a sweet talker,” Bill teased and Eggsy looked up just in time to see a faint blush forming on Harry's cheeks.

“Of course he is!” Sam exclaimed. “Our Dancing Queen is as sweet as they come.”

“You both shut your mouths right this instant or so help me-”

“So help you what, Harry? This sounds like a story that I absolutely need to hear.” Eggsy said with a grin and Harry groaned. God help him. He knew this would happen. His friends were arseholes.

“Everything they say are lies, my love. Don't believe anything.” Harry insisted, a little too eagerly as far as Eggsy was concerned. He grinned. This was going to be spectacular. 

“Where should we start? All the way back with Harry Headbanger?” Bill asked and Eggsy lost what little composure he had left. Thank god he'd given the baby back to his mother.

Harry vowed that before this was all over with, Merlin would pay dearly. Perhaps not as dearly as dismembering his body and hiding the piece in different countries but still, the wizard would pay. Or perhaps Harry would send him a nice gift basket from the island. After all, without his friends innate need to interfere with his life, it was very likely Eggsy wouldn't be here now.

“Harry, _Harry_! Come here, Harry! What's this about you and ABBA? Harry, are you a Dancing Queen? Oh my god, Harry!” Eggsy laughed, rather hysterically, nearly falling off the seat he was sat in. Harry sighed. Maybe it was Bill and Sam's bodies that would end up scattered across the world. Or not. He supposed he liked them well enough, even despite current circumstances.

“Come on, dad! You're not gonna let them have all the fun, are you?” Sophie teased and Harry sighed. He bloody well was not. Two, or rather, three could play at this game. Settling down beside of Eggsy, Harry wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him in close.

“Shall I tell you about the time Bill...” 

Eggsy smiled up at Harry as he continued telling his story. He reckoned he owed Merlin a bottle of whiskey, at the very least, for forcing him to come on holiday. It was obviously going much better than Eggsy could've ever hoped. He had Harry and it seemed, Harry's family. What more could a kid from the the estates ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just completely self indulgent for me. :)


End file.
